Una marioneta entre tantas otras,,, o no
by Doncella de Awa
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Para Sasori, Sakura no era más que una marioneta entre sus manos y, sin embargo... lamentaba haberla tratado así. ¿Por qué? Sasori x Sakura


**Título original: Une marionnette parmi tant d'autres…ou pas **

**Autora: Mo-chan (Integrada en "Les Hime")**

**Traducción por: Doncella de Awa**

**Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

En la guarida de Akatsuki, donde el Shukaku había sido extraído de Gaara, Sasori, Sakura y Chiyo-baa-san habían luchado con pasión pero se podía considerar que el combate había terminado, Sasori había ganado. En efecto, Chiyo yacía inánime en el suelo y había dominado a Sakura, que era sujetada también en el suelo por cuatro poderosas marionetas que incluso su fuerza sobrenatural heredada de Tsunade no conseguía alejar.

Sasori observó un momento a la chica que se retorcía tratando de liberarse del agarre de las marionetas, preguntándose lo que iba a hacer con ella. De repente, una chispa de sadismo brilló en sus ojos y tuvo una idea. Con un simple gesto de su mano, apartó las marionetas que retenían a Sakura. En seguida la Kunoichi intentó volver a ponerse en pie pero una fuerza invisible se lo impedía, su cuerpo ya no la obedecía. Entonces se dio cuenta con ira de que Sasori la manipulaba por medio de hilos de chakra como Chiyo había hecho con ella antes.

Intentó utilizar su fuerza para liberarse pero los hilos que la retenían resistían fuertemente. Su ira se disparó, ella luchaba más y más bajo la mirada divertida de Sasori. Una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios del marionetista, que forzó a Sakura a volver a levantarse y se dedicó a manipularla.

Sakura luchaba con empeño, utilizando toda su fuerza y su voluntad para intentar recuperar el control de su cuerpo, inconsciente de que era precisamente su ira la que daba más gusto a su enemigo. Sasori aún se divirtió durante dos largas horas con su jueguecito, donde solo los gritos de protesta de la chica se hacían oír. El marionetista sonreía, contento consigo mismo. De repente su alegría decayó, Sakura hizo una cosa que no se esperaba en absoluto: ¡se rindió!

Dejó de luchar de repente y agachó la cabeza en señal de abandono. Por la sorpresa, el nuke-nin (1) aflojó un poco los hilos y ella se derrumbó de rodillas en el suelo. La joven flor de cerezo prorrumpió en sollozos y comenzó a llorar, abandonándose a la desesperación.

- ¡Perdón, Tsunade-sama! ¡Perdón! – murmuró mientras las lágrimas inundaban su cara.

Malos recuerdos le volvieron a la memoria, desde siempre había sido un lastre para su equipo, bien que había tratado de mejorar pero no había obtenido ningún resultado. Después había sido incapaz de retener a Sasuke, aquel que amaba y había traicionado a su villa para unirse a Orochimaru a pesar de sus súplicas. E incluso después de haberse entrenado duramente al lado de Tsunade-sama, todavía había sido incapaz de salvar a Gaara. Desde siempre se sentía débil e inútil.

Sasori retrocedió lentamente, extrañamente el espectáculo de esa chica desmoronada a sus pies le hacía sentirse a disgusto. Ya no obtenía ninguna satisfacción por su victoria... ¿Por qué? Al contrario, el espectáculo le hacía sufrir. ¿Por qué a él, Akasuna no Sasori, el terrible asesino que transformaba despiadadamente en marionetas a sus víctimas, le costaba acabar con una débil chica? ¿Porqué se quedaba parado así?

Brutalmente, la hizo volverse a levantar esperándose que reaccionara, pero ella no hizo nada, lo que decepcionó a Sasori: ya no tenía entre las manos nada más que un juguete inmóvil y sin voluntad. Controlaba todavía sus movimientos pero se daba cuenta de que ya no le divertía; al contrario, en cuanto la hacía amagar un movimiento, se le encogía el corazón. La dejó volver a caer al suelo y suspiró tristemente. Extrañamente, acababa de lamentar todo lo que terminaba de hacer, no soportaba verla llorar. Ya no comprendía lo que pasaba. ¿Qué era ese dolor que le encogía el estómago?

Deshizo los hilos de chakra y se acercó a la chica que todavía lloraba. Se acuclilló delante de ella y un tiempo interminable pasó, ella llorando, él observándola en silencio no sabiendo qué hacer. Secó una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla y lamentó en seguida el gesto, no comprendiendo por qué había hecho eso. Sorpresa, la rosa levantó hacia él unos ojos inundados en lágrimas, Sasori se sorprendió pensando que eran hermosos y brillantes como esmeraldas. Se quedaron así durante largo rato mirándose a los ojos sin que ninguno de los dos osara hacer un gesto o pronunciar una palabra. En la mente de Sasori todo estaba confuso, ya no entendía nada de sus actos y sus pensamientos. Tenía la impresión de que un enorme conflicto habitaba en su mente y le impedía pensar. Decidió solo por un momento no seguir lo que le dictaba la razón y abrazó a Sakura, que se sobresaltó: no sabía por qué pero quería que dejara de llorar ya que esto se le hacía insoportable. Se inclinó entonces hacia la flor de cerezo y la besó apasionadamente. Ésta abrió los ojo de par en par por la sorpresa y se apartó con presteza de él. El miembro de Akatsuki se quedó un momento paralizado por la incomprensión ante lo que acababa de hacer. ¿¡Pero qué le pasaba?! ¡¡¡Era una marioneta entre sus manos!!! ¡¡¡Un juguete!!! ¿¡Entonces, por qué?! Lo peor era la mirada que posaba Sakura sobre él: ¡profundamente conmocionada!

De repente un dolor se hizo sentir en su hombro, un kunai lanzado por Chiyo, que acababa de recuperar el conocimiento, estaba clavado ahí. Le dolía pero pensó que era la mirada de Sakura lo que más le había herido.

- ¿Sakura? ¿No tienes nada? – preguntó la voz frágil de la anciana.

La chica volvió lentamente la cabeza en dirección a la abuela y de repente se levantó y marchó corriendo, reuniéndose con Chiyo, alejándose de Sasori, desamparado como si lo rehuyera. Abandonó la guarida de Akatsuki corriendo y la anciana la persiguió llamándola. Sasori se quedó solo en el suelo, desangrándose, repasando sin cesar en su mente lo que acaba de pasar con tristeza.

Mas tarde, Deidara lo encontró en la misma posición y dándose cuenta de que estaba herido le preguntaba cómo se encontraba, pero Sasori no le respondía, con la cabeza en otra parte.

Varios días más tarde, Sasori acudió al puente (sin estar encerrado en su marioneta con cola de escorpión dado que estaba rota) donde tenía una cita con Kabuto, sin sospechar ni por un segundo que desde los matorrales el Capitán Yamato le observaba con su equipo. Justo en el momento en que reconocieron a Kabuto, Yamato, Sai, Naruto y Sakura surgieron de los arbustos. Reconociendo a la chica, el corazón de Sasori dio un brinco, con el tiempo había comprendido por qué había echado tanto de menos a Sakura y se había dado cuenta de su amor hacia ella. No sabía como reaccionar, comprendiendo que iban a tener que luchar otra vez.

De repente Orochimaru hizo su aparición, sin esperar Naruto se lanzó sobre él con ira, con el chakra del kyuubi rodeándole. En su rabia, Naruto explotó el puente y Sakura cayó. Sin tomarse un tiempo para pensarlo, el marionetista se precipitó hacia ella y la retuvo por la mano, pero una nueva sacudida afectó al puente y cayeron los dos al vacío. Sakura oyó a su capitán gritar su nombre y después sitió que dos brazos la atrapaban, fue estrechada contra una capa negra con nubes rojas y reconoció a Sasori. El marionetista detuvo su caída sujetándolos con hilos de chakra y aterrizaron sin un rasguño en el suelo. En cuanto sintió tierra firma bajo sus pies, Sakura se apartó con presteza del miembro de Akatsuki y le miró de arriba abajo con frialdad:

- ¿Por qué me has salvado? – preguntó con ira.

Sasori decidió que el tiempo de las confesiones había llegado, y la miró con frialdad:

- Te quiero – la confesó, – ¡lamento todo lo que te he hecho sufrir! ¡Perdóname! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti! ¡Ven conmigo! ¡Ya no quiero verte infeliz!

Sakura se alejó de él, profundamente conmocionada:

- ¡Nunca me iría contigo! – le respondió con ira, - ¡¡no eres más que un traidor, un asesino, y jamás podría quererte!! ¡¡Jamás!!

Varios meses más tarde, durante un bello día soleado, Sasori descansaba, sentado con la espalda apoyada en un árbol no lejos de Sakura:

- Sakura – la llamó volviéndose hacia ella. - ¿Me quieres?

Por toda respuesta, la flor de cerezo se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y le abrazó amorosamente. Sasori, feliz, sonrió a la marioneta que controlaba con hilos de chakra.

- Ai shiteru (2) – le susurró al oído.

Sakura era la única de sus marionetas que no estaba dotada de trampas, Sasori la había matado antes porque no había soportado vivir un amor no correspondido. Pero ahora iba a poder pasar su vida con su amada congelada (3) , inocente víctima del amor posesivo del Akasuna.

Fin…

* * *

(1) Ninja desertor, en japonés en el original.

(2) Te quiero, en japonés en el original.

(3) Figée, me refiero a congelada en el sentido de que no cambia, no envejece al estar convertida en marioneta.

¡Gracias por leer! Si veis alguna incorrección gramatical o algo que suene rarísimo en español por favor decídmelo, es que yo, como lo estoy traduciendo, no percibo algunas cosas.


End file.
